I'm already there
by Kary G
Summary: short story. S&G.


**I'm already there**

By: Kary G.

Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)

Francis Gage closed the door from the hotel room, he sat on the bed and dialed his wife number, he was in a very dangerous assignment fortunately his friends were there with him, the 3 rangers knew their wives were waiting for them to come home, the phone started to ring, Sydney Gage picked it up from the receiver.

_He called her on the road_

_From a lonely cold hotel room_

_Just to hear her say I love you one more time_

"Gage?"

"Hi, shorty, How are you?" he said smiling happy to hear his wife voice

"Fine, and you?, How's Walker and Trivette?" she said meanwhile their 2 kids were happy playing with Alex's daughter and Erika's son.

_But when he heard the sound_

_Of the kids laughing in the background_

_He had to wipe a tear from his eye_

"I'm fine, we are fine don't worry" taking out of his wallet a picture of his wife and kids the little girl was blonde with blue eyes and the little boy had black hair and brown eyes just like his mom.

"Your son wants to talk to you" Sydney said picking up his son

"Put him on speaker" Gage said laughing.

_A little voice came on the phone_

_Said daddy when you coming home_

_He said the first thing that came_

_Into his mind_

"Hi, daddy when you coming come?" the little voice said, making his mother choking back a sob.

"Soon, don't worry, I will be ok, everything is going to be ok, remember the song that we sang the entire week, do you remember what the daddy said to the son in the song" Gage said, knowing that Sydney was shedding tears, she didn't make a sound, for Gage that was a reminder that she was trying to be strong.

"Yes I do" his son said, father and son started to sang.

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know I'm in your prayers_

_Oh, I'm already there_

"Now, May I speak with your mom?" Gage said knowing that his son was satisfied.

"Ok" the little boy said, Gage knowing how his wife was right now he asked "Syd, Are you ok?"

_She got back on the phone_

_Said I really miss you darling_

_Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright_

"Of course, why wouldn't I be ok?" she said trying no to cry and wiping a tear from her eye.

"I am just curious honey that's all" Gage was very concerned about his wife.

"Gage?"

"Yes, what´s the matter?"

"Nothing I just, I really miss you"

_Wish I was in your arms_

_Lying right there beside you_

_But I know that'll be in your dreams tonight_

_And I'll gently kiss your lips_

_Touch you with my fingerprints_

_So turn out the light and close your eyes_

"I know honey, I know, I miss you too, is late" Gage said looking at his watch

"yeah I guess you need to rest, please just be careful, ok"

"I will, good night shorty" he hung up the phone and lay his back on the bed, closing his eyes.

Sydney then told her kids it was time for bed and they ran into their rooms to change into their pajamas. A few minutes later she tucked them into bed and kissed them both good night. Afterwards, Sydney went into her and Gage's bedroom and laid on the bed starring up at the ceiling. The tears she tried to keep back finally began to fall. She needed Gage so much. _"God, please let my husband, Walker and Trivette be okay. Please don't let anything happen to any of them. God please watch over my husband you know I need him so much. Alex and Erika need their husbands to be home safe and sound as much as I need mine home safe and sound. Please God." _

_I'm already there_

_Don't make a sound_

_I'm the beat in your heart_

_I'm the moonlight shining down_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there until the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share_

_Oh, I'm already there_

She looked at a picture of her husband smiling, she wanted to kiss him, hugged him, tell him "I love you" a thousand times, but she knew he was going to be with here soon.

_We may be a thousand miles apart_

_But I'll be with you wherever you are_

Two more days passed by without a word from her husband, Trivette nor Walker. Sydney was worried sick about the safety of her husband and friends. She decided to sit on the front bench to get some fresh air and fell asleep within minutes. Gage, seeing her sleeping quietly tip-toed up the steps and warmly kissed his wife waking her up. She opened her eyes looking into his blue eyes. Was that Gage? Was she dreaming? "Please tell me that you are really here Gage and this isn't a dream." She spoke almost in a whisper. Gage sat down and pulled her into his arms. "I'm right here Shorty. You're not dreaming, it's really me." The tears of happiness started to fall she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and pulled him close as they kissed each other. "Thank God you are alright and you're here with me. The kids will be thrilled to see you."

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there until the end_

"Daddy! Your home! Daddy's back!" He heard his two wonderful kids happy and excited to see their father back home safe and sound. Gage bent down as his kids ran into his strong arms for a welcome home hug. He kissed them both on the forehead. "Daddy are you home to stay forever? You won't leave us again will you?"

Gage smiled at his children. "I'm not leaving ever again. I'm home to stay forever and ever and ever." He hugged his kids tightly once more.

_Can you feel the love that we share_

_Oh I'm already there_

_Oh I'm already_

_There._

**Author's note: **when I heard this song it almost make me cry, I was thinking of a sad story I love the stories that are sad, I love when my favorites couples suffer but I couldn't do that, not with S&G, (Well actually I am doing the suffer part on **"Riddles"** but I am still working, I did this story right now.. because I didn't know what to do, besides I made this story months ago and I think it was time to add it to fanficiton) the song that I used in this fic is from **Lonestar "I'm already there". **DO NOT FORGET REVIEWS PLEASE!. Thank you so much for your suggestion **texasrangergirl** you save my life.


End file.
